Declaration of
by silverserpent08
Summary: This is it. Wufei is relishing in this moment it is his time. His declaration of...


Hey! This is my first attempt at a holiday related fic...I might have another one for today as well...If I don't get lazy. Otherwise I just might keep it for next year... (I had a christmas one two this year, but sadly it was laziness that didn't get that one published on time too.)

Warnings: Silliness, possible OOC, stupid plot...

Anyways enjoy the fic!

* * *

Declaration of...

* * *

It was his day. Nothing could stall his plan. Nothing. He was finally declaring war. War on all that dared to approach him.

Wufei looked into the full length mirror mounted to the back of his door and nodded. The black jeans and black turtle neck were tight on him, along with a pair of black leather combat boots. It was perfect. It screamed, 'Don't mess with me. I am declaring war'.

He turned grabbing his keys, black helmet and black fingerless gloves. It was time to take on this foolish world and whatever it decided to throw at him. Jumping on his motorcycle, he sped off down the road.

Upon reaching his destination, he scowled at a woman daring to bring a bouquet of flowers into such a facility. He strode quickly through the sliding glass doors to be greeted by the overly-friendly receptionist, "Agent Chang! Hap-" He silenced her quickly with a glare he knew could blast a hole through a sand dune and continued on his path to the elevator.

He tore down the red and pink heart covered ribbon that was hanging from the top of the elevator. No one would get away with this. Not this year. There would be no well wishing, no giggling girls, or being bombarded by cards and flowers. He was declaring war, a war against this stupid tradition. And dressed in all black he couldn't wait to end it.

He had been up all night looking through the Preventer's charters looking for the rules that would aid his case. And he had found them. Rule 374. There was to be no inter-office flirtation or fraternization. Rule 1002. If a co-worker's office decoration is offensive to another worker, the decoration must be taken down until a formal hearing can establish the severity of the offense.

Stepping out of the elevator he was a man on a mission. Une's office doors were just down the hall and around the corner. He ripped down a red streamer as he walked. This was the end of it. A declaration of war against this stupid meaningless tradition. For today, he was the anti-holiday. He was the anti-Valentines day.

He turned the corner quickly, declaration of war on the tip of his tongue and THUD

Wufei found himself sitting on his butt in the corridor. He looked up at who he ran into and it was…Heero. He was interrupted on the quest to declare his war against Valentines Day, by running into his partner for the last two years.

Suddenly he was seeing red. Heero had extended something, holding it right in front of his face that was a deep, bright red color. A…rose? Now he was just confused.

Then Une's door swung open and she looked at the scene with one raised brow and shook her head. "Heero help him up then give him the rose and then proceed with the rest of the plan." She shut her door.

Wufei frowned and looked up at Heero again, who this time was offering him a hand. Wufei grabbed it and found himself very close to Heero, who held the rose to him in his other hand. Wufei took it still frowning. THUD

He was backed into a wall, Heero kissing him hard while his hand was pinned above him by Heero. A warm sensation began spreading through Wufei as Heero's full weight leaned against him… and suddenly they were apart.

Wufei stared at him waiting for an explanation. When Heero wasn't being very forth coming he prodded him, "What was that Yuy?"

"A… I…oh…you..."

"Yes that's right use all your vowels. What was that?" Heero was silent and…blushing?

And Wufei saw Une's door swing open again, and she yelled, "A Declaration of LOVE, you bonehead." Then the door slammed shut again.

Crap. He forgot Une had a camera showing the outside hallways before her office. "Is that true, Yu-…Heero?"

He nodded, eyes pinned to the floor and whispered, "Relena was out of town…and you have Sally for advice so…I asked Une."

Wufei couldn't take it. Never was the perfect solider…shy. It was weird. It was strange it was…

Cute.

Wufei reached out and took his hand and started walking towards the elevator. Maybe this day wouldn't be so bad. And as they waited for the elevator and he felt Heero's hand let go of his only to sneak around his waist and squeeze him closer, he thought, maybe this day wasn't bad at all. This…Valentine's Day.

* * *

Fin

* * *

Woopdee Whoo! Happy Valenitines day! I hope you enjoyed this. Reviews would be supper! And I'll try to get the other one out if I can.

-Silverserpent


End file.
